<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising Water by perilouspursuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545650">Rising Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilouspursuits/pseuds/perilouspursuits'>perilouspursuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, based on the rising water video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilouspursuits/pseuds/perilouspursuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean was rising and the rain was falling and they were the only ones left. Waterlogged and miserable but oh so alive they stood silently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rising Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood on the edge of the world. As far apart as they could stand on their miniscule island amid an ocean of water. The ocean was rising and the rain was falling and they were the only ones left. Waterlogged and miserable but oh so alive they stood silently. The boy turned to his friend and let out a laugh that echoed across the water, even through the rain. </p><p>“I have half a mind to kill you,” his friend muttered back, still standing as far as possible from his friend. </p><p>His friend would never admit that they were friends. They were thrown together by circumstances that no one had ever imagined. Now they stood in the last dry corner of the earth, on the last bastion of land, the last humans left and one was laughing. </p><p>“Who’re you going to tell that you killed me Schlatt?” The boy asked.</p><p>“I’ll tell the stars.” </p><p>“Do it then, tell the stars you killed me Schlatt and see if it saves us.” </p><p>“Nothing will save us now.” </p><p>“We’re alive.” </p><p>“Not for long.” </p><p>“Maybe it will stop raining.” </p><p>“You know it won’t Wilbur.” </p><p>“The stars are close, maybe if you yell loud enough they could hear you.” </p><p>“What am I going to say?” </p><p>“Say we’re sorry.” </p><p>“Are we sorry?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.” </p><p>Silence fell between them but slowly the boy’s friend shifted closer to him until they were shoulder to shoulder. </p><p>“We’re sorry!!” his friend yelled at the sky, hands cupped around his mouth. </p><p>The boy turned and smiled. His hair was plastered to his face and nearly covering his eyes but he grinned all the same. </p><p>A roll of thunder shook their island and the boy’s friend nearly fell. The boy steadied him and looked back up at the sky. </p><p>“Guess they don’t accept our apology.” </p><p>“Fuck them,” </p><p>“I- what?” the boy asked. </p><p>“Fuck the stars and prophecy and saying sorry I’m not sorry I’m angry!” his friend snapped as he stared at the boy. </p><p>“Did you hear that?!” he asked the sky. “I’m angry! I’m PISSED off!” </p><p>A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck the water dangerously close to their island </p><p>“Schlatt-,” the boy started. </p><p>The boy’s friend flipped off the sky with the confidence only a man who knows he is going to die can wield.</p><p>“Schlatt you’re going to get us killed,” the boy grabbed his friend by his shoulders.<br/>
“Wilbur we were dead the day we felt that first raindrop,” he looked up “Weren’t we?!” </p><p>The rain thickened until the raindrops turned into sheets of water that crashed over the pair. They were going to drown. The water was rising around their feet and had reached their ankles. The boy’s friend stared at him and for the first time there was fear behind them. </p><p>The boy drew his friend into a hug as the world ended around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this months ago.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>